Please Remember, You Are My Precious Gem
by noelle.ssi
Summary: Ritsu's short term memory loss is getting in the way of Takano's chance to finally prove to Ritsu that the brunet himself has feelings him too. he even gives Ritsu a gem of protection! How sweet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, blah blah blah.**

 ** _Aya_** **: really...**

 ** _Gumi_** **: yeah, really.**

 ** _Aya_** **: why u feeling down? Bad dream? Boyfie problems?**

 ** _Gumi_** **: I DO** ** _NOT_** **HAVE A BOYFRIEND, I'M PRACTICALLY ** YRS OLD**

 **AND NO, I'M JUST REALLY BORED.**

 ** _Aya_** **: Geez, you didn't have to shout right at my ears!**

 ** _Gumi_** **: okay okay! Blah blah blah! Fwah! Let's just start this thing already!** ** _And also...I'm- no, wait.. Actually WE are new here...so please...to all readers...please leave_** **nice** ** _reviews...not..._** **bad** ** _reviews...thank you so much._** **(QvQ) I'd be glad to hear from you guys... QwQ**

• • • • • • • •

 **Onodera's** **pov**

Today wasn't much of a good day, for me that is. (1) Takano's mad, and I think he's mad at me. _Maybe._ (2) I'm getting loads of paperwork and manuscripts to proof-read. (3) my head hurts.

 _good parts_ :(1) _this is the good part about today._ Yokozawa-san is being nice for some reason.

' _Ugh...I finally finished six of the manuscripts...okay...four to go...'_ , I mumbled as I _tried_ to straighten myself up.

I made myself look at Takano from the corner of my eyes, he seemed to be angry...and it seems as if _I_ am the one causing his fuming. "If you have time to glue your eyes on someone, then get to _work_!", he scolded me. _ugh, please, at least don't_ _ **shout**_ _!_

"Hai hai...", I pouted and went back to proof-reading. _Seriously, what is going on today?_

.

.

.

 _Time passed and it's already nearly past midnight! And he's still mad at me...ugh...my head's pounding..._

 **Takano's** **pov**

I sighed longly before heading out of the office, leaving only Onodera in there, _well I wouldn't leave him there if I wasn't so irritated of him._ _Sigh..._

I went to the coffee machine, as I whispered to myself, " _that night_...he's really a horrible person.", I reminisced all that had happened _that night_...

 **...**

 **"Ritsu.", I whispered to the man before me, he was trembling and shaking like a phone on vibrate, he was crying, I knew he was scared, like never before that is. "Ritsu..calm down. I'm right here..", I said, wrapping my arms around him, comforting him with all I've got, "Takano-san...*hic* I...", he muttered, he was unable to move, considering I was hugging him tightly, and also that he was too afraid. "Takano-san...I love *hic* you...", he hiccuped through every breath, "Ritsu...", I hugged him tighter...**

 _Then that morning...he didn't even remember?! Just how_ bad _is his short term memory loss anyway?!_

I sighed again to myself and sipped on my coffee, as I heard small footsteps coming near, "ano...Takano-san!", he yelled, _nice timing, Onodera..._

I wanted to just walk away, but he managed to take hold of my jacket, "what? Can't you see I'm tired and want to go home?", I distanced a little from him, I saw him flinch...but he just...smiled, more likely pained. I know I'm going to regret this later.

"Oh...I'm sorry...sorry, I'll just go...good night, Takano-san..", he frowned then walked away. I furrowed my brows, _oh God...please tell me I'm not going to regret this..._

It then started pouring, raindrops poured one-by-one, I knew Onodera didn't have an umbrella, so why was I still standing here under an umbrella watching the one I love getting wet all over?

I wanted to wrap myself on him so bad...but he'd already ran covering his head with his bag. How long am I seriously going to keep this up?!

Oh...God...

 **Onodera's** **pov**

I felt very upset...hearing that from Takano...

I wanted to stay with him, cuddle with him, and instead...I got rejected and I just ran away, not even thinking about fighting my emotions and staying...

I ran and ran until I stopped in the middle of the road, crying, as I hear the sounds of rain pouring. The sound of a car's tires screeching on the road, I was scared, I couldn't move an inch...the vehicle was moving near me fast...

 _I can't move...why?...is it really best that I die than to stay..? Stay while having Takano hate me..? What's happening...I really can't..move...I guess today is my last day on this planet..._

The car raced near. But I was pulled away by a mighty hug away from the road.

 _...or not._

"H-huh?", I looked at the clear road in front of me, the car already passed, _I was pulled away? What happened?_

"Idiot! What could I do if I hadn't come here and you got hit?! Huh?", _that voice...that voice...! Takano!_

"Eh...T-Taka—"

"Sigh...can you _please_ just look at your surroundings some time? That would help _a lot_.", he said, letting go of my body, "h-hai..",

"If you knew that that car was getting near you fast, then why didn't you move?", he asked, furrowing his brows and frowning, _why_ did _I not move away? Was it because of Takano? Or...what?_

I thought for a moment before answering, "I...was just...thinking about...why you were so mad at me...", I finally blurted it out. "Onodera. Look at me.", he cupped my face as I met his gaze, "w-what?"

"I wasn't _mad_ at you. I was just irritated.", _he was irritated? Then why?_

"W-why?", I asked.

 **Takano's** **pov**

He _finally_ asked why I was irritated, I can't just tell him outright that he confessed last night and then the next morning he just forgot about it. I have to choose my words right this time!

"Because...your short term memory loss is getting out of hand already."

"W-w-what?", he stuttered

"You...you _still_ don't remember last night?", I twitched my eye a little

"N-no...", he frowned

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, "that night...you confessed to me that night! You were scared, you were trembling, shaking, crying. I comforted you, just to make you stop crying. Then you blurted out a confession!", I yelled, _huh. So I really can't control myself when it comes to Onodera._

His mouth was agape, he looked down for a minute or two, I guess he realized it and remembered, _finally._

"I-I-I-I...", he looked up at me and glared before resembling a bright red color, "y-you could've told me sooner!", he pouted after that.

I dug my face on his left shoulder and whispered, "sorry for making you think I hated you...", I hugged him tighter.

"I-I...I'm sorry...for forgetting something so important like that...", he muttered, slowly hugging me back, _oh how nice he was...when he's so sober about his feelings...when he's so warm and fluffy...okay, what am I spouting here? Oh, whatever, all that matters now is that he remembers his sober confession and I have him where I want him...right in my heart and in my arms...I am_ _ **never**_ _letting you go again, Ritsu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I woke up at nearly 5:30, and found a sleeping little brunet in my bed, he was sleeping so soundly...so cute...!

I managed to kiss his cheek, right before his eyes fluttered open. "Come on, sleepyhead, time to get up.", he yawned longly, _that was cute..._ * _slight_ blush*

"Wahh? But it's Saturdaaaay...gimme 5 more minutes...", he slumped back to bed and covered himself with the warm sheets, "oi oi, get up. Now's not the time to be lazying around!...GET UP.", I yelled at the last part while crossing my arms,

"Y-yessir!", he shot and sat up immediately, "hmph...hey, I have something for you.", I rummaged through the shelves, taking out a well-wrapped green box with a blue ribbon on it, "huh? For me?", he asked, accpeting the gift with one hand, "of course it's for you, who else would I give _this_ to?", I chuckled, "what's in it?", he _adorably_ checked every corner, every side and vertex of the box, shaking it though hearing a small sound. "Open it.", I demanded.

He tore most of the wrapper and opened the box. "A gem?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Well, I'm not saying that...but...just curious..why a gem?"

"Well, Yokozawa told me that I should give the one I love a gem of the same color of their eyes, or hair color, as he said. He also said that the gem gives you confidence in yourself and it helps you get rid of all your nervousness in some cases I guess.",

Yes, truly, I luckily found a gem of the same color as Ritsu's emerald eyes. They were just truly captivating and beautiful, that if you looked into them you'd feel calm and relaxed. Just thinking of that makes me want to pounce on Ritsu...

"T-thank you, Takano-sa—"

 _Flick flick_

"Call me by my first name."

"Ah..hai...Masamune...", he blushed.

I cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, but not passionately, only... _gently and sweetly_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _G_** **UMI: UWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS SO CLICHÉ AF. I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDN'T MIND IT...BEING BORING AND ALL...I'M SUCH A BAD WRITER SOMETIMES... Was I? Was I not? Did you guys like this story? Nah? Meh?**

 **Anyways, BAI BAI, SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME... QvQ please R &R it would help lots! Thanks again, guys!**


End file.
